


Beret

by floatfreely



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Ficlet, Flashbacks, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatfreely/pseuds/floatfreely
Summary: "Chains had this beret custom made in preparation for an operation in West Africa. What he did while wearing it is something he won't talk about, though."
Kudos: 9





	Beret

_ Thump. _

An M249 squad automatic weapon can fire at a maximum of 1,000 rounds per minute.

_ Ching, ching, ching. _

It can empty its 200 round M27 linked disintegrating belt firing 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition in approximately 12 seconds.

_ Clack, slam. _

With a long enough link, you can wipe out anything.

_ Cha-chink. _

I learned that the hard way.

_ Am I  _ really _ the only one that gets why Bain doesn’t let us kill civvies? _

“So you’re never gonna tell us about the beret, huh, Chains?”

_ Ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata. _

“...Nope.”


End file.
